Living with the Next Generation
by NeverKnewWhattoWrite
Summary: Sage has had it with magic. All it has done is ruin her life. Now she finds out her fiancee is an evil warlock who was only trying to kill her. While on the run and trying to vanquish her evil ex and his family, Sage runs directly into the Charmed Ones' offspring, Chris and Wyatt. When they hear her story, they decide to take her in. Follow her on her journey. ChrisxOC
1. Prologue

Bursting through my apartment door, I quickly gathered my surroundings and started making a mental checklist of everything I needed, hoping I could get everything I wanted/needed. Closing the door and speed-walking to my bedroom to grab the two duffle bags I usually keep at the door for emergencies like these. Stuffing all the clothes I could into one bag and all of my toiletries in another, I made for the huge cabinet in my living room to grab all of my witch supplies.

As much as I wanted to leave this horrid part of me behind along with the rest of my stuff that I'll be leaving behind, I knew that this will all come in handy for what I planned.

Writing a quick note to my roommate/best friend/fellow witch, I grabbed my car keys and headed out the door.

Driving to God-knows-where, I started reflecting back on my life and thought about how I got into this position; forced to leave everything behind and go into hiding to try and save my life.

And going through this timeline, one word kept popping up over and over again.

Magic. The very thing that ruined my life.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Halliwells

Author's Note: Hi guys! Sorry for no author's note earlier. Was too focused on getting the chapter done haha. Anyway, this is a continuation of the CW series, Charmed. I ABSOLUTELY LOVE this show and this idea has been bouncing around in my head for a while now. When I finished Season 6, that's when I decided to actually launch the story and write it. I sadly have no Beta to help me out with this story, so whoever would like to be will be welcomed with open arms lol.

So Charmed is basically a show about 3 sisters who discover that they are witches. One sister dies at the end of Season 3 and a half-sister is found in the Season 4 season premiere. That's basically a small gist and you guys can look into it for a brief summary so you know what's going on.

Now this story is based on a witch meeting and then living with Piper Halliwell's kids: Wyatt, Chris and Melinda. That's the handsome fella pictured up here lol. It's also told from Sage's POV with others thrown in there from time to time.

Now lastly, appreciation for all the people who are actually reading this. I'm still working on being an actual good writer, so feedback is always welcomed on how I can improve this story.

Much love to you all!

 *****FLASH FORWARD 6 MONTHS*****

Running through an alley at 10 o'clock at night was tough, especially when you kept looking back at the snarling demon throwing energy balls at you. Even though Vito was a lower-level demon, energy balls still hurt like a bitch. Because I was looking back so much, I didn't see the small portion of pipe sticking out from one of the huge piles of trash that's lining the alley. Naturally, I went tumbling to the ground, dodging another energy ball in the process. I looked back and saw that he was gaining ground fast. Like INHUMANLY fast. Getting up faster than I thought I ever could, I grabbed the vial of vanquishing potion and prepared to throw it, when a ball of bright blue light hit me straight into my shoulder and knocked me right back down to the ground. I clenched the vial in my hands as I fought for consciousness to try and throw the potion. Vito slowed down to a walk and looked down at my state, and he had the nerve to laugh. My blood started to boil at that and I gathered enough strength to at least sit up.

That's when it happened.

Two forms covered in bright white and blue lights came down directly behind my head. I tilted my head back to get a look at who these new people were. Hey, upside down view is better than none. From the looks of it, they were both completely different facial wise and one was slightly taller than the other. They both looked down at me and then at Vito. Vito drew back and created an energy ball, about to strike, then all I heard was Vito's screams of pain and agony and hues of orange. I laid my head back and took a deep breath, the pain in my shoulder worsening and the blood loss increasing. I realized that I was going to fall unconscious soon, and I needed to do something before that happened.

"Thank you," I quietly whispered, praying that at least one of them heard me. Then everything went black.

All of a sudden, I felt this surge of life course through my entire body and felt all of my organs start to work in sync again. My eyes fluttered open and I took a deep breath. Once my vision cleared, there was this man leaning over me and he quickly stood up, presumably to give me some space. I immediately sat up and took in my surroundings. This wasn't my friend's apartment. Where was I?

"Are you alright?", a part deep and part raspy voice said. I looked up to the source of the voice and I saw two men looking at me like I was some type of science experiment. I shook my head and tried to remember what happened.

Vito chasing me, me getting hit with an energy ball, then... Oh!

"Wait... Aren't you the two that appeared in that alley where I was being chased?" I questioned, careful with my tone.

"You remember?" the slightly taller one asked, the one that was leaning over me.

"Yes, I remember. I also remember a rather large wound in my shoulder and an extreme amount of blood loss. And now it's gone," I said, looking over to my right shoulder. "Did you have something to do with that?", I nodded my head towards the slightly taller one.

"Yes, I healed you. We couldn't let you die in that alley," the tall one replied.

"Thank you. It's much appreciated," I said with a slight bow of my head. He bowed back and smiled slightly.

"Now we have a couple questions. Obviously you're a witch, we know because of the vanquishing potion that was in your hand back in the alley. So can I assume that we're on the same side here?", the slightly shorter one asked. I tilted my head slightly and gave him a curious look.

"Um, do you mind if we do some introductions first? I would like to know where I am and who you two are, mostly so I can stop referring you as 'the slightly taller one' and ' the slightly shorter one' in my head," I replied.

"But can we even trust you?" the shorter one asked. "And hey! We are the same height!"

"No, I'm actually an inch taller. I say we trust her. My name's Wyatt Halliwell and this is my little brother, Chris," the taller one said, I mean Wyatt. And Chris. Halliwell. Why did the name sound so familiar?

Wait...

"Hold on. Halliwell? As in the Charmed Ones Halliwell?" I asked, unable to contain my shock.

Wyatt laughed at my expression. "Yes, one and the same. We're the sons of the eldest sister, Piper," he answered. That's when I couldn't control my face. My mouth gaped open and they both couldn't help but burst out laughing. The shorter one, Chris, had a really nice smile. I mentally shook my head. Whoa, where did that come from?

"Okay, in all the times we've had to tell people who we are, we haven't gotten a reaction like that ever. You must be good then," Chris said once he calmed down.

"Well, I am good, for the most part, I guess. I'm Sage, by the way," I replied.

"So what did you have that the demon wanted so badly?" Wyatt asked, getting serious again.

"This. It was my grandmother's and it's rather powerful. It's protected me pretty well under the circumstances," I answered, pulling the string attached to the amulet from under my shirt.

"Whoa. That's Nebu, the Egyptian symbol for Gold," Chris said in awe, coming closer to examine it.

"Yeah, big fan of Egyptian mythology?" I asked with a slightly amused tone. He looked up at me and chuckled while nodding. That's when I got a close look at his eyes. They were a light green, a shade I've never really seen before until now. It was quite mesmerizing, to the point where I started to stare a little bit. He was either enjoying it and decided not to say anything or staring back at me, for what reason I don't know. My eyes were just a regular brown color, nothing special. Wyatt took notice of this and cleared his throat, taking us both out of our respective reveries. I shook my head and cleared my throat awkwardly. "Um, sorry about that," I said.

"Don't worry about it," Chris replied, looking down. Wyatt smiled at the two of us and I gave him a questioning look, to which he just shook his head.

"So where do we drop you off?" Chris asked. I sighed deeply. I was hoping he wouldn't ask.

"I can get there on my own, actually. Thank you though," I replied quickly, hoping they wouldn't insist.

Chris looked up then and looked at me like I grew two heads. "You're joking, right? It's midnight and what if the demon has friends? They'll come looking for you," Chris said, a bit angry.

"They've been looking for 3 and 1/2 years and I'm still alive and kicking. I think I can manage," I replied with a snark.

"3 and 1/2 years? Why is that amulet so important to collect? The demon has others that he stole," Wyatt said. My eyes went wide.

"What? Vito stole from other witches too? He didn't kill them, did he?" I asked, starting to panic. If Lucca and his family were killing other witches in order to get to me, then I would have to turn myself in.

"No, he hasn't killed them. Wait, did you say 'Vito'? As in, you knew the name of the demon?" Chris said.

I took a deep breath. "I used to be on a first name basis with that demon. And if he's stealing from other witches, then I am in big trouble."

They both looked at each other and then at me, probably wanting an explanation.

"Both of you sit. This is a long story. Not pretty either," I said, indicating to the chairs in the room. They both took a seat and I started to dictate my entire story from my parents' death all the way up till now.

"He made you lose your job and apartment too? So what you've been wandering around San Francisco for 6 months? Are you crazy?!" Chris started yelling, standing up in the process.

"Whoa, calm down little brother. Are you actually homeless? You have nowhere to stay? No friends?" Wyatt questioned, concern etched across his boyish features.

I nodded. "Making potions is easier in alleys than in a shelter. I refuse to touch anymore of my savings because I already used a large portion of it when I first came here. It was my only option in my mind. No one knew I was a witch and I intended to keep it that way, especially because I've hated this magical part of me ever since I was little," I said, looking back and forth between the two of them.

"Wait, really? Well actually that makes sense that you would hate magic, but come on. It's still a part of you, a good part I might add," Chris said, raising his eyebrows. I mirrored his look. "No, it isn't. All it's done has made my life hell. I'm homeless now because my parents were these powerful witches and therefore it makes me this valuable commodity and not an actual person. Wyatt, you out of all people should know how I'm feeling right about now," I said, immediately directing my attention to him and hopefully get some understanding from him. He nodded, "I do, trust me. But still, I love having my magic because it allows me to help people who are suffering, like you. Maybe that's why our paths crossed. Maybe we're supposed to help you appreciate magic again. Along with all of your other problems," he said.

"I totally agree. Now we can start by getting all your stuff from wherever it is. Come on, get up," Chris said, coming over and holding out his hand to me. I gave him a look as to say 'What are you talking about?' He mirrored my look, "Don't give me that. You're living with us now and that's final. We have a spare room that should really be used, so get up, no arguments," he said with an air of finality. I sighed and got up, looking over to Wyatt with a pleading look.

He threw his hands in the air in a defeated gesture, "Hey I'm with Chris on this one. You can stay with us; we would love to have you."

I sighed and took Chris's hand and told him where I kept the little I had left.

I was going to start living with the Halliwells... This is going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3: Out to Dinner

**Sage's outfit:** . ?dwvar_51807153_color=10#start=2

 **Hand Chain:** ?br=F21 &category=ACC&productid=1000155599

 **Choker:** ?Br=F21 &Category=ACC&ProductID=1000155561&VariantID=&recid=product_rr-_-1000155585_-1000155561-_-1051-_-2

 **Earrings:** ?BR=f21 &Category=acc_jewelry-earrings&ProductID=1000151241&VariantID=

 **Okay, on with the story!**

It's only been a couple of weeks, but I've been adjusting quite comfortably to life here. I even got to make my first ever official vanquishing potion for something other than my troubles. Yes, my excitement was totally noticeable. No, I didn't give a damn if I looked like a 5-year old on Christmas Day. After years, I was finally being taught all the things I needed to know as a witch so I didn't do anything stupid to expose myself. I even got to look at their famous Book of Shadows. There are so many things that I didn't even know existed! Banshees, all types of demons, potions, spells and all other things magical galore were in here. I was so amazed at it and I could just sit and look at it all day, which I sometimes did. Wyatt and Chris were the most supportive people in my journey back into the world of magic. I saw first hand how they help people in need with their powers. Powers, that was something else I noticed. Ever since my separation from the magical world, both my powers of astral projection and deflection were weakened, sometimes not functioning at all. It was starting to become a real pain when I was on the run from Lucca & Company. According to Wyatt and Chris, I should have at least 4 powers because of my ancestral background. But it would make sense that my powers would weaken because I rarely used them, except for in my own defenses. Ever since moving into the Halliwell Manor, I've noticed that my powers have finally become stronger. Living here definitely had its benefits. I'll always be thankful to those two for practically forcing me to live with them.

It was Friday and I had no plans as usual, so I decided to coop up in the attic with the Book of Shadows to do some more reading on it.

"Sage!" I heard Chris call me while bounding up the stairs.

"In the attic!" I called back out. He came in and saw me on the couch with the Book and raised an eyebrow at me.

"How long are you going read that book?" he asked.

"Until I'm finished," I replied with a smirk. He chuckled and shook his head at me. He reached down and snatched the Book away from me, walking over to the stand where it's usually kept.

"Hey! What'd you do that for? I was actually reading it," I exclaimed. He laughed.

"I know. Why do you think I took it from you? Come on, you're going out with me and Wyatt for dinner," he said. I looked at him with a shocked/curious expression. Dinner? With both of them?

"Isn't this, like, a brother bonding dinner? Why do I have to come?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Because you can't stay cooped up here with the Book forever. You'll have to go back into the real world at some point, dear. Might as well be with us for a nice dinner. And no, it isn't some brother bonding dinner. We sometimes just go out to eat, and now you're here so you have to come as well. Er, not have to, but we would like it if you joined us," Chris said, looking down awkwardly at the end. I smiled at his speech. He was honestly very handsome, and I can honestly admit with pride that I stare at him more often than not. I decided that he was right and that I couldn't stay cooped up here forever. With a sigh, I got up from the couch.

"Fine, give me, like, 10 minutes. Okay?" I said, looking at him. He smiled and nodded. I smiled back and we went our separate ways. I walked into my room and went straight to my closet to try and figure out what to wear. Since I didn't know if this place was super fancy or not, I decided to go for something that was in between. I sifted through all of dresses and found something that was probably perfect. It was a black cape dress that was open-back and it came down to the middle of my thighs. I paired it with my black rose tights and for jewelry, I decided to go for my silver hand chain, a leaf charm, 2-line choker with a quartz gem hanging in the back and finished it off with my silver flower design, teardrop shaped earrings. My makeup was light: eyeliner, mascara and blush with some light nude lip gloss. I pulled on my black high heels and grabbed my black shawl. Packing my wallet, keys and makeup into my small black leather bag, I walked out of my room and downstairs to meet the guys.

They were standing by the foyer table talking when they heard the sounds of my heels on their wooden stairs. They both looked up as I descended the staircase. Chris's reaction was kind of comical, while Wyatt did a pretty good job of containing himself. There was a girl in the foyer with them, standing to Wyatt. Girlfriend, maybe? God, I hoped she didn't think I was into Wyatt or anything just because I was living here. That would be bad. I got down and went over to stand by Chris.

"Wow, you look gorgeous," Chris said, in kind of a breathy tone. I smiled at his compliment.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself," I said, nudging his arm with my elbow. It looked like we planned out a color scheme, which wasn't true. We're just on same wavelengths, I guess. He was dressed pretty simply: a black button-down shirt, some dark wash skinny jeans and a white tie. He paired it with a black leather jacket, and even though he wasn't dressed fancy, he still looked like some male model. I knew I was staring again, so I quickly snapped out of it and directed my attention to Wyatt and the unknown girl. Wyatt smiled knowingly at me and I just scrunched my nose up at him in response.

He laughed. "You do look lovely, Sage. Um, this is my girlfriend, Luna. Also, a witch. Not evil nor is her family, I checked," he said, chuckling slightly. I knew he was only joking, but Lucca's betrayal did still sting from time to time. My mood change was apparently noticeable because I immediately felt Chris's arm go around my shoulders and he pulled me into him. I gave him a small smile and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Oh, look what you did, you big oaf! You upset the pretty girl!" Luna scolded, swatting him on the shoulder.

"Seriously bro, not cool. You know better," Chris said in a stern tone. I looked over at Wyatt and saw the regret on his face.

"I am so sorry, Sage. You know I didn't mean it like that," Wyatt said, walking over to me. I lifted my head off of Chris's shoulders and hugged Wyatt as he wrapped his arms around my waist and my arms went around his middle.

"It's okay, Wyatt. I know you didn't, but it still stings from time to time, you know?" I replied. We let go of each other and he nodded. "I'll be more careful about it, I promise," he said. I gave him a small smile and nodded. We went back to our original standing places and Chris's arm immediately took its place around my shoulders. We looked at each other, him silently asking if it was okay and me saying yes in silent response. It just felt...right. So I let him keep it there.

"Are you two together already? You've only been here a couple weeks, no? You work fast, Chris," Luna said all at once. We both blushed furiously.

"Yes, I have. But we aren't together. This is just his way of comforting me," I said, nodding to his arm that was around me. She nodded and smiled at Wyatt. He just put his arm around her in response.

"So are we all ready?" Chris asked. We all hummed simultaneous "yes"'s and walked out the door. We decided to go in separate cars, in case Wyatt wanted to back to Luna's place with her. The drive was in comfortable silence and reached the restaurant within about 10 minutes. They must come here often. The place was Italian and kind of high end, so I felt more comfortable with my outfit selection. We met Wyatt and Luna at the entrance and walked in to speak to the server at the front.

"Good evening, I believe you have a reservation for Halliwell?" Wyatt said politely.

"Ah yes, are you the last people that they've been waiting for?" the server asked in response. I raised my eyebrows at that. I looked at Chris questioningly and he just shook his head. I was really confused, but the server started to lead us to our table anyway. I looked over to where the server was leading us and my steps faltered at what I saw. Chris immediately stopped with me and asked what was wrong.

What was wrong? THE Charmed Ones were sitting at the table we were supposed to sit, that's what's wrong! He looked over and instantly figured out why I was panicking. He took hold of my shoulders and made me look at him.

"This was why we wanted you to come to dinner. Everyone wanted to meet you really badly, so this was kind of a surprise. Please don't be mad?" he explained. I took a deep breath to digest everything he just told me and I looked out of the corner of my eye to see all of them staring at us. Great, just great. Chris noticed and said, "Hey don't worry about them. We can go whenever you're ready, okay?" I smiled at his concern and just took a few deep breaths to calm my nerves and nodded at him, telling him I was ready to go over there. He smiled and held out his arm for me to hold. I looped my arm through his and we walked the few steps to the table where everyone was already seated.

"Sorry, we're late. We asked Sage to join us last minute," Chris said, giving everyone an apologetic look as was I. Phoebe was the first one to get up and walk over to me.

"Oh, it's alright. If it's any consolation, you look beautiful," she said, giving me a hug. I was kind of shocked at first, but hugged her back instantly. After about 15 seconds, we let go of each other.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you, Sage. I've heard so much about you, we all have. Are my nephews treating you well back at the manor?" she asked, shooting playful glares at both Chris and Wyatt. We all laughed and I found myself liking Phoebe immediately. I nodded and told her, "They have given me the best hospitality that I've ever had in the past 6 months, which was none until they came along." I looked back at the both of them and smiled warmly. They seriously were the best thing that has happened to me in the past 6 months. I looked back at Phoebe and she beamed at me.

"I'm glad that what we taught them rubbed off. Come meet everyone," she ushered me over to the table and I met her husband, Coop, along with her other two sisters and their husbands. Phoebe save two seats next to her for me and Chris, so we sat down and all talked. Meeting the Charmed Ones and having dinner with them was a new experience altogether. I looked at how close-knit they all were and it was really great that I was able to witness all of it, even be a small part of it. They all tried to make me feel welcome and wanted me to know that if I ever needed anything, then to come to them first.

I was alone for the past 4 years of my life and learned that caring for someone only meant heartbreak and betrayal and that magic only brought pain and problems. Being surrounded by a family who loved each other so much and did magic everyday made me feel like not everything in the world was all bad, neither was magic. It felt so good to be apart of something again that I was going to do everything to hold onto it. I wouldn't Lucca and his bastard family take this away from me.

Because I wanted to feel like this always.


	4. Chapter 4: Nightmares Come Back To Haunt

**A/N: Hi! I know I'm late and apologies. Got a new laptop! I'm very happy, lol. Hope you are all well and if I can get some reviews so I can see how you guys like the story, then it would be great!**

 **Much love and read on!**

It's officially been 4 months since I've been living here with Chris and Wyatt. And I could honestly say that it has been the greatest months I've had in a VERY long time. I have helped so many people with magic; it's the most amazing feeling in the world. Of course, there were times where we lost Innocents as well, but I slowly learned the hard way that you can't save everyone and that everyone dies at their own time. Death came for everyone, it just sometimes came early for some people. When I lost my first Innocent, the entire family came to give me support.

"The first one is always the hardest," Phoebe said to me. "The feeling never goes away, but it's better to focus on the successes and then mourn the losses. You shouldn't ever forget those you've lost, but your life shouldn't revolve around them either." Phoebe and I grew close over the past few months, ever since the dinner where I met the entire family. She was the one who I could relate to the most, with her going through everything she did with Cole/Belthazor. It was amazing because I could tell her everything and she genuinely understood. I told her about how I was going to give up on love because all it did was cause me pain. It was one of the main things that scared me about moving here with Chris and Wyatt plus meeting the entire family.

"Sage, the first thing I'm going to tell you is that you should never, EVER give up on love. It may feel like you'll be alone forever or you're cursed, but trust me, you're anything but. You are intelligent, beautiful, caring and have a big heart that's made of gold. Any man would be lucky to have you as their life partner and I'm very sorry that Lucca is too consumed by evil to see it. Trust me, one way or another, love will find its way to you. And you'll be very happy when it does," she said. Her little speech gave me hope that maybe one day, I'll find love. If she was able to, then so could I. God-willing.

I think the best part of living here, besides my growing love for magic and for the sense of the word family, was my growing affection for Chris. He has been very supportive through this entire ordeal and I think that it's evident that he cares for me, and I'm starting to feel the same with him. I feel like it's a sisterly affection is what he has for me and nothing more. I'll probably ask Phoebe about it later the next time she calls or drops by.

Right now, I'm finishing drying the last plate from dinner and I store the plates and towels in their proper places. It was just me and Chris tonight because Wyatt was out with Luna and was probably back at her place by now. I check back door to make sure it's locked and once I do, I head out of the kitchen, shutting off the lights and closing the door as I leave. I find Chris in the living room on the couch with a book, probably trying to get himself to feel somewhat sleepy. I smile to myself because I sometimes do the same thing, especially when I had nightmares. His feet are propped up against one of the armrests of the chair, his head against the other one with a pillow to support his head. I slightly nudge his leg to grab his attention and he slightly put his book down to see who disturbed him. Once he saw it was me, he lowered his book all the way down and hoisted himself into a sitting position. I sat on the armrest and gave him a small smile.

"Hey, I'm done with the dishes and the back door is locked. I'm going to turn in for the night," I say. He yawns and gives me a nod. I smile and shake my head. "What?" he asks. I shake my head again and say, "You should head to bed too because I don't want to have to carry you all the way upstairs to your room." He just gives me a chuckle and goes back to reading.

"Good night, Sage," he calls after me as I walk up the stairs.

"Good night, Chris," I call back and head to my room to try and sleep.

I'm dodging energy balls that keep coming at me in different directions. I manage to escape the group of henchmen and start running through the back door to an alley. Halfway into the said alley, I come face to face with Lucca holding Chris hostage. I stop dead in my tracks and I think my heart stops as well.

"Must we go through this, Sage? This is growing to be quite tiresome," Lucca says, shoving the revolver further into Chris's ribs. He hisses in pain and I feel my heart clench. None of this would have happened if he didn't let me move in with him and Wyatt.

"Let him go. He has no part in this and you know it. Just let him go and I'll surrender," I say. I dropped the vials of vanquishing potion in my hand to the floor and put my hands up in the air in a defeated gesture.

Lucca smiled like he won the lottery and started to laugh like a madman. Chris's eyes went as wide as saucers and struggled even harder against Lucca's grip. This caused the revolver to go further into his side and I could have sworn I heard one of his ribs crack. Chris and I both winced at the sound, but it didn't faze the Devil Lucca.

"SAGE, NO!" Chris screeched at the top of his lungs, continuing to struggle against Lucca. I felt my heart breaking as I saw him trying to free himself as tears formed in his eyes but wouldn't fall just yet.

"Chris, stop. You're only making it worse for yourself. I'm sorry I dragged you and Wyatt into this mess. I was stupid to think that we could win against this reincarnation of Lucifer. If I can get you and Wyatt out of here safely, then that's all that matters to me. I could never ever repay you for everything that you've done for me and I'll always be eternally grateful. You both still have a lot of good to do in the world, so make sure you go do it, okay? I'll be okay, I promise," I say, the tears now pouring freely. Chris let out a painful sob and hung his head, the tears now falling from his eyes. That's when my heart shattered into a million little pieces. Lucca looked between the two of us and realization spread across his face.

"You love him, don't you Sage?" Lucca asked. Chris's head shot up and his eyes went wide again for the second time and mine for the first.

"How did you…?" I trailed off because I just lost all words in that moment. He just looked at me with a smirk.

"You used to look at me the same way. Although there is more intensity in the way you look at this pacifist here," he said, pushing the revolver into Chris's ribs. Again. The look in Lucca's eyes was something that was very familiar to me. It was the look he got whenever he had what he thought was practically the greatest plan ever. What idea could he have possibly have at this time?

I got the answer when I got ambushed by two of their henchmen and I heard a gunshot ring through the air. I turned around in time to see Chris's body drop to the floor. I felt my heart stop and my brain stopped functioning. I started to run over to him, but arms held me back. The scream that tore through my throat was so unlike anything I've ever heard, and I wasn't so sure it was even my voice. Every profanity that I knew of was coming out of my mouth in a jumble of incoherent sentences.

"SAGE! SAGE, WAKE UP!" I felt someone shake me and I heard Chris's voice coming from somewhere. I shot up in bed and instantly came nose-to-nose with Chris's face. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down and tried my very hardest not to hyperventilate. Chris's hands were at my shoulders and his face was etched with concern.

"What happened?" I asked, feeling completely disoriented.

"I heard screams and when I got up to find out what was going on, I heard it coming from your room. You sounded like you were in pain," he replied, searching my eyes for something for what, I don't know. After my heart rate went back down to normal, I started to collect my thoughts to form a response to Chris.

'It was just a dream. A really bad, horrible, awful dream,' I thought to myself.

"Sage? What happened?" Chris asked, placing his hand on my thigh. I shook my head to clear it and looked straight at him.

"It was just a nightmare. I'm fine, I promise," I said, offering him a small smile because it was all I could muster. I was NOT at all okay, but I didn't want him worrying about me. He nodded to the glass of water that I always keep on the nightstand. "Drink," he said. I obeyed and gulped down half the glass. "Better?" he asked as I set the glass back down. I nodded and took a deep breath, trying to clear the last remnants of the nightmare from my mind.

"Hey, do you need anything?" he asked, dipping his head down a little to look into my eyes. I looked back at him and before I could even think about the words, they already came out of my mouth.

"Lay down with me?" I asked in response, my eyes immediately widening at what I just said.

Way to screw everything up, Sage. What were you thinking?! I wasn't thinking, that's what was wrong with me.

Chris didn't even blink. He immediately got up and was beside me in a matter of seconds. My eyes went even wider, if that was at all possible. I got a blank stare from him in return as he says, "What? You said to lay down with you, so that's what I'm doing. Now, come here." He opened his arms out and I settled myself on his right bicep and then snuggling into his chest as we both wrapped our arms around each other. He stroked my hair with one hand and rubbed the other up and down my back in a soothing manner. I was asleep in a matter of minutes, but not before I felt Chris kiss the top of my head and said good night.

No more nightmares came back after that.


	5. Chapter 5: Asking Her Out

**A/N: Hey all! So I have like no reviews, so I honestly don't know what's going on with the public opinion, lol. It would help a lot if I knew your guys' opinions, so I know what to fix and what not to. I'm always looking to improve my writing skills and I can't do that without you guys.**

 **Much love and read on!**

 **Chris's POV**

It took me awhile to actually open my eyes. I felt all too comfortable in bed and didn't feel like getting up. Plus, it was Sunday. It's not like I have anything pressing to do. Hugging my pillow, I desperately tried to fall back into the Land of Peaceful Sleep. I already knew it wasn't going to work, but hey, can you blame a guy for trying? Sitting up and throwing the pillow I was hugging behind me, I realized that this was not my room.

'What the hell? Why am I in Sage's room?' I thought to myself. And then it hit me.

She had a nightmare and she asked me to lay down with her. How do I forget something like that? I had never heard such painful screams in all of my years of living. She was in so much pain, I thought that even I felt it.

In such a short amount of time, that girl has managed to wriggle her way into my heart and make a permanent fixture in it. Giving her a place to call home and people to call her family was the greatest gift anyone could give her. Although I would like to make her family in a different way, if you know what I mean. Of course, I would like to pursue a relationship with her, but I just don't want to misunderstand her and have her think that I'm some jerk who just wants to jump the sack with her. Aunt Phoebe is always talking to her; I'll just talk to her one day when she's here.

Speaking of Sage, her side of the bed is already made. Wonder where she is…

Hopping out of bed and jogging down the stairs, I found her in the kitchen with her back to me and facing the stove. She was humming some song and doing this cute little dance along with it as she was cooking. She never did that when Wyatt and/or I were with her in the kitchen. Must have been something she's embarrassed about.

Well I find it absolutely adorable.

Deciding to sneak up on her, I tiptoed up to her back and wrapped both of my arms around her waist. The cutest of squeals came out of her and it just made my smile grow even bigger. I kissed her temple as she finished up the pan of eggs she was cooking. The fact that she was completely unfazed by my close proximity to her gave me the idea that she maybe she did like me. The weird thing about all of this is that it felt…normal. It felt right. The same feeling happened when we fell asleep together. It just felt right.

She nudged me out of my reverie of thoughts with her elbow and I realized I was blocking her way to the table with plates of food. I unwound my arms from around her and let her set the food down on the dining table. That's when I saw the breakfast buffet she put out for us.

"All of this, just for the two of us? Don't you think you overdid it a bit?" I asked her. She just gave me a small smile and chuckle. "Well it's a good thing that it's not just the two of us, isn't it?" I gave her a confused look and she just laughed again.

"I'm sorry, but you look really adorable when you look confused. Um, Wyatt and Luna are coming over for breakfast with her parents. All four of them are going on this family outing together afterwards," she told me, straightening out the table to make it look perfect. I looked down and what we were both wearing and thought that it was inappropriate that we were both still in our nightwear.

"Um, Sage? Don't you think we should go change?" I asked. She looked down at herself and then at me and just shook her head. "They insisted that we don't do anything fancy, which includes our clothes. Since there's a huge buffet, it makes up for the lack of finesse in our choice of clothing," she responded. I laughed at her logic, which I completely agreed with. We both just ended up staring at each other, which I didn't mind at all.

"Thank you for everything last night," she said, suddenly breaking the silence. I smiled at her. "Anytime, Sage. I'll always be here for you," I said. I meant that, too. I would always be here for her as long as she would let me. That bastard Lucca didn't deserve someone so pure and full of love. He took so much from her. Her friends, her family, her job, her home…. But most importantly, he almost took away her ability to love. Almost. Being here with us really changed that. We were able to put the light back into her eyes that was never there before and every time I see her smile or laugh or just look happy, my heart just swells with happiness. All I wanted in life was for her to stay that way. Happy.

We continued staring at each other for what seemed like forever. That is, until we were interrupted by the brightness of Wyatt's orbs. We jumped at the sound and quickly straightened out our clothes to look somewhat presentable in front of Wyatt's future in-laws. Once they appeared, we put on genuine smiles and showed them the way to breakfast.

Conversation flowed easily, mostly due to Sage. She was such a natural at hosting people; I wondered if she was used to doing these types of things. After breakfast, we all just sat around in the living room and talked for a while. Sage and I were next to each other on one side of the couch, her curling up into my side with a cup of her favorite tea. Wyatt and Luna were on the other side, in a position much like ours. Luna's parents were sitting opposite of us. When the conversation fell into comfortable silence, Luna's father spoke up.

"You know, Sage, I have to be honest. I was rather worried about Wyatt and Chris's rash decision to have you move in with them," he said. My eyes widened at the statement. Did he not trust her? After most likely hearing her entire backstory?

Sage didn't even blink, while everyone else made noises of disapproval. "No, it's okay everyone. Mr. Faye is entitled to his own opinion. But, sir, am I allowed to ask why? What was it about me that made me seem untrustworthy?" she asked. The response made him go silent, pondering the question for a moment.

"I guess it was just a bit suspicious is all. You just plopped right into their laps at the exact moment when one of those goons attacked you. I first thought maybe you were some spy sent in from the family. To, you know, gain the boys' trust and find out their weaknesses, etc." he went on to say. That was when my temper started to flare up. Sage took notice almost immediately and put a hand over my clenched fist. I closed my eyes and tried to calm down my temper. Taking a couple deep breaths, I opened my eyes and looked at her and she just mouthed, "You okay?" I nodded in response and unclenched my fist, then interlaced my fingers with hers. She squeezed my hand momentarily before redirecting her attention to Mr. Faye.

"Well, sir, have I been able to change your opinion at all? Preferably in the non-spy direction?" she asked, keeping her tone light and playful. All four of us looked at Mr. Faye expectantly, awaiting his response. If he badmouthed her one more time, I would most definitely punch him in the face.

He laughed, clearly not catching onto some of our anger. "Yes, you have and in the non-spy direction. You are a rather sweet and lovely person who is quite pleasant to be around. I can see why both Chris and Wyatt like having you around," he said. I visibly relaxed and I saw out of the corner of my eye, so did Wyatt. Looks like he was miffed about Mr. Faye's initial opinion of Sage, as well.

Sage just smiled and responded with, "Well, sir, I'm glad you think so."

The conversation became more relaxed afterwards and about an hour later, all four of them left to go for a family outing. It was around noon when they left, and I knew that there was not much to do around the house. Thinking that lunch outside was better than one of us cooking, I decided to ask her out on a date.

I caught her in her room, organizing what to wash for her load of laundry. I knocked and leaned on the doorframe. She looked up from her closet and gave me a small smile. "Hey, what's up? Is your load already done?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No, but almost. Listen, I wanted to ask you something." She just looked at me, waiting for me to go on. "Yes, Chris?" she said after a moment of silence passed between us. I took a deep breath and gathered up however much courage it took to make myself do this. It was now or never.

"Would you like to go out for lunch? Lunch can be considered a date, right?" I asked, nervousness taking over now. I rubbed the back of my neck, a habit that I always did whenever I was nervous. Sage titled her head and smiled at me. "Well, I consider lunch a date. I would love to, Chris," she said.

My heart almost stopped. My eyes just widened because I couldn't believe what I just heard. Did she just say yes?

"I-I'm sorry, c-can you repeat that?" I even started to stutter. This doesn't happen ever.

"I said that I do consider lunch a date and that I would love to have it with you," she repeated, her smile growing bigger. My smile mirrored hers as we just stared at each other for what seemed like forever. She was the first to break the silence, clearing her throat and asked about the details. Where we were going and when.

I was going to go on a date with Sage. Nothing could ruin this day for me.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Heyyyyyyyyyyyyy…**

 **I know it's been a pretty long time since I've done….well anything with this story really. And well, life happened and I kind of just forgot about this story altogether. I'm in college now, studying to be a pharmacist. I suddenly remembered that I had this story up and I got a couple reviews about it recently and I thought, "Might as well finish it." But I'll try to update more frequently and have this story finished soon.**

 **Much love!**

 **Sage's Outfit**

Pants: /us/shop/catalog/Product/F21/bottom_jeans/2000265456?afsrc=1&utm_source=cj&utm_medium=affiliate&utm_campaign=3755668&utm_content=5897557&utm_term=12227707

Top: . ?dwvar_302496778_color=049#start=15

Necklace: /collections/necklaces-chokers/products/opal-soleil-choker

 **Sage's POV**

After Chris and I discussed the details of our lunch date, he left the room to let me get ready. Date. I'm going on a date. With Chris. AAH! That means he does like me! Well, at least enough to ask me out! Oh, I have to tell Phoebe next time I talk to her! She'll be so excited. I really hope this date goes well. I hope things aren't awkward like you see in TV shows and movies. Chris and I have become really good friends and I really hope that it only grows stronger because of this date. Maybe I'm just overthinking it. This is just a lunch date with Chris. Take it one step at a time, Sage. No need to get ahead of yourself. Now what to wear…

 **Chris's POV**

Judging by the look on Sage's faces as I left her room, I think she's as excited for this date as I am. I am beyond glad I finally mustered up enough courage to ask her out. I just hope this doesn't change the friendship we have now. You see it all the time, friends start dating and it becomes awkward and the bond they had when they were friends suddenly isn't there anymore. I've grown to be rather comfortable around Sage and I feel like I can tell her anything and everything. I don't want that to go away just because we may start going out. I'm going to try my absolute hardest to make sure that doesn't happen. I still want to make a good first impression date-wise though. The first step is picking out a good outfit…

 **Sage's POV**

After a little deliberation, I decided on some black high-wasted jeans and a maroon bell sleeve top with a cute bow in the back. I put on a plain silver ring on my left index finger and started looking for some earrings and a necklace. I decided not to be too fancy and went with some plain diamond studs, not real of course. I found my opal sun necklace and decided it would be perfect to complete the outfit. As I was about to put it on, I felt a presence behind me. A pair of hands came to cover my own and I instantly knew it was Chris.

"May I?" he asked, in a low, slightly husky voice. I smiled and gave a slight nod of my head. He took the necklace from my hands and easily clasped in around my neck. He then brought his arms to wrap around my shoulders and pressed a kiss to my temple.

"So how long have you been watching me get ready?" I asked, wondering how much he saw.

"Only for about a minute. I saw you grab the necklace and decided to help. You look amazing, by the way," he replied, gazing into my reflection. I smiled and gave him a once over in the mirror.

"You clean up pretty well yourself," I said smiling. He really did. He was wearing a white button down with a pair of dark wash jeans. It wasn't much, but he still pulled it off flawlessly.

He smiled back at me. "You sure that this is okay? I feel totally under-dressed compared to you," he said. I lightly chuckled and turned around to face him and wrap my arms around his neck. "You look perfect," I responded, giving him a peck on the cheek. He wrapped his arms around my waist and gave me a small smile. "So you ready to head out?" he asked me. I nodded and we unwrapped our arms from each other and he intertwined his fingers with mine and we walked out of my room and out the house to his car. Something told me that this first date was going to be perfect.

 **Wyatt's POV**

I came home to, what looked to be, an empty house. "Chris! Sage! Is anyone home?" I announced, wondering where those two were. Chris's car wasn't in the driveway so I knew he went out. It seems apparent that Sage went with him or maybe went out on her own. We really should consider getting her a car. I know she doesn't like relying on one of us to take her to places. Maybe I'll bring that up tonight when we all have dinner.

As I was about to go upstairs and change, I hear the door open and people laughing. I looked toward the foyer and saw Chris and Sage laughing at something or the other. I smiled at the two of them, glad that they're finally getting together. I thought I was going to have to take matters into my own hands. I noticed that they were also holding hands and that just made my smile grow wider. Sage was the first one to notice me staring at them from the staircase, nearly stopping in her tracks. Chris noticed and look of concern spread across his face as he followed her line of sight and saw me as well.

"Oh Wyatt, you're home. Didn't see you there, bro," Chris said, looking down like he got caught eating sweets before dinner. Clearly, this was kind of awkward for the both of them. I was rooting for those two since the day we saved Sage from the alley that night. I'm glad Chris finally someone that he can share his life with. The fact that she was a fellow witch was just an added bonus.

"I left the driveway open for you because I noticed your car wasn't here and assumed you might be back soon. I just didn't know Sage was with you. So what have you two been up to?" I inquired, slight amusement laced in my tone.

Sage just rolled her eyes at me. "Something tells me you have a general idea. Am I right?" she responded with equal snark. I just laughed at her expression and looked over to Chris, who looked much more relaxed than when they first walked in together.

"I'm just teasing you two. Lunch date? Very classy Chris," I commented, giving him an encouraging smile. He lightly chuckled. "Thanks Wyatt. I'm glad you approve." Sage and I both laughed at his apparent annoyance.

"Well I'm going to change and finish my laundry. Thank you for lunch Chris. It was really wonderful," Sage said, giving Chris a kiss on the cheek and a light squeeze of his hand before letting go. He started to blush and looked down briefly before looking up at her again. "I had a nice time too Sage. Thanks for coming with me," he replied. She gave him a smile before heading up the stairs and into her room. I walked over to Chris and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Way to go little brother. I was wondering when you were going to ask her out," I told him chuckling. He just rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath. I laughed again and led him into our living room.

"Okay now I'll be serious. How did the date go? Where did you take her?" I inquired, genuinely curious as to how it all went. We both took a seat on opposite ends of the couch and Chris smiled, probably recalling the events that took place on their date.

"It was absolutely perfect. I took her to this French café on Main and I was beyond afraid that things were going to be awkward between us, but it wasn't. Conversation flowed between us so easily and she really opened up about quite a few things about her past. She'll tell you when she's ready but I'm really glad that she feels so comfortable around me, even though this was our first official date, you know?" Chris rambled on about the date and I think if my smile got any wider my face would crack. I was beyond happy for these two crazy kids. They were both really good for each other and it makes me happy to see them so happy.


End file.
